Alexander Power (Earth-5631)
| CurrentAlias = Zero-G | Aliases = Alex | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Grandma Power (paternal grandmother); James Power (father); Margaret Craig (mother); Lightspeed (sister); Mass Master (brother); Energizer (sister); | Universe = Earth-5631 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, formerly Hudson Valley, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Adventurer | Education = Ongoing | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Marc Sumerak; Gurihiru | First = Power Pack Vol 3 #1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Not much is known about the history of this incarnation of Alex Power/Zero-G. He is the first son and oldest child of James Power and Margaret Craig. His exact age is never given, but based on the ages of Katie and Jack (8 and 10 respectively) it can be assumed he is 13 or 14 years old. Which means he was 12/13 years old when he received his powers from Aelfyre Whitemane. This makes him roughly 1 or 2 years older now than his Earth-616 counterpart was upon receiving his powers. Like his Earth-616 counterpart, he is the leader of the team. He is on better terms with his siblings, and Katie in particular, than his Earth-616 counterpart was. Unlike Julie, who is open minded about things like magic and mythology, Alex tries to find a scientific explanation for everything. For example; he didn't believe the superhero Thor was actually the god from Norse Mythology, but rather a human with the power to control lightning. These conflicting worldviews led to some arguments between Julie and Alex when the team visited Asgard. By the end of their adventure however, Alex had come to accept magic, and had proven himself worthy of wielding Mjolnir. | Powers = Seemingly those of Alexander Power (Earth-616)#Powers, but clearly this incarnation has more control over them than his Earth-616 counterpart had upon first receiving his powers. Two notable examples of this; Earth-5631 Alex can manipulate the gravity of other objects/people without actually having to touch them like Earth-616 Alex, allowing him to stay at a safe distance, and he figures out pretty quickly how he can use gravity manipulation to achieve flight while Earth-616 Alex originally had to rely on a pair of wings attached to his suit to do so. So far, Alex only demonstrated the gravity manipulation powers originally given to him by Whitemane. It's unknown if he ever switched powers with his siblings or possessed all four of their powers like his Earth-616 counterpart did. When he wielded Mjolnir during the battle with Jormungand, Alex temporarily received the powers of Thor on top of his own. | Abilities = | Strength = Regular kid who exercise frequently. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Power Pack Uniforms | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Has been stated to be two years older than his sister Julie. | Trivia = * Has admitted to having a fear of failure. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Family Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Students